Thanks For The Memories
by Hippielover459
Summary: You know it’s wrong. You do. You’re disgusted by your desire for your own brother by day. slash and incest


Notes: I tried to keep myself from posting this, but I couldn't. This was written in more of a _BradRandy_ mindset, but if you ignore the _basement bedroom_ line, it could be any two of the three brothers. And I know this is a little like my other story for _Stand By Me_ called _Bad Boy._ Just ignore that.  
Warning: Language and Watered-down sexual things.  
Summary: You know it's wrong. You do. You're disgusted by your desire for your own brother by day. [slash and incest  
Disclaimer: I don't own Home Improvement, though I could think of a few things I would do with it if I did…  
Reminder: Please review!

* * *

_I'm gonna make you bend and break…_

You know it's wrong. You know it's **so **wrong but you just don't care. You always feel paranoid and are always worried, always on edge. Especially when he looks at you with **that look **and especially when others are around.

_…and I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life…_

You know you shouldn't feel this way about it. He's a guy, he's older than you are and worst of all he's your **brother.** But none of that seems to matter when you're both sitting on the couch and he's got his legs over your own and those goose bumps just won't leave because every time they start to, he moves and they just come right back. And your stomach, every second of every minute of every day, seems to be flipping around and all you want to do is scream, cry, and hold it in all at the same time.

_…one night and one more time. Thanks for the memories…_

You know it's wrong, you do; you aren't stupid. But you can't help the way you feel. You've tried to stop these feelings. You've tried to get mad at him, tried to make **him **mad at **you.** Nothing worked. So you're stuck in this sick family love twist. Everything is going badly and everyone, it seems, is against you. It's you against the world.

_…been looking forward to the future but my eyesight is going bad…_

One night you're in your room, trying to go to sleep but you can't. You turn your head to look out the windows. You can see the stars and just before you look away you see one fall. You usually don't do it, but you wish that something would happen between you and him. Anything would be nice, but something **good** would be even nicer.

…_but my eyesight is going bad…_

You jump in surprise when you hear the floor boards creak on the stairs. You look up in time to see your **brother** stepping down the last couple of steps. You try to catch your breath as he walks over to you and sits on your bed. At first he says nothing.

_…and this crystal ball it's always cloudy…_

Actually, he doesn't say anything. Not a hello, not a how are you, not a goodbye, nothing. He looks at you for only about a second, yet it feels like an eternity.

You know everything is going downhill when he takes charge like an older brother should and kisses you. This is all you've wanted since you were old enough to want **anything.**

But you can't shake the paranoid feeling off.

_…when you look into the past (look into the past). One night stand (one night stand off)…_

The next morning you walk up the stairs and are greeted by your mother. She doesn't act like she knows, but you can't stop thinking that she does.

Then **he** comes downstairs and says good morning. That was it. No secretive whispers and no knowing glances.

And you know that today, tomorrow, the day after that and all the days from now till God only knows when will be devoted to him. Every single, living, breathing moment will only be for him.

_…in hotel rooms collecting page six lovers. Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes…_

You've been having your secret little meetings for almost a month now and you haven't been caught yet. Sometimes you want to be caught so maybe they can make you stop feeling this way. But another part of you wants this to go on for as long as possible.

Because you love him more than you love **life** itself.

_…thanks for the memories…_

He comes down the stairs at the same time almost every night. And you've been learning to sleep from ten till midnight, when you hear the floorboards creak under his weight, and from the time he leaves till six, when you have to get up for school. Your body has adjusted to this new sleeping schedule.

You think about your life the nights you **can't **fall asleep because you're either too nervous about him not sneaking down or you're too excited for morning to come when you can see him again.

…_thanks for the memories…_

You close your eyes as he kisses you again. You can't be the only one that knows this isn't right. But you don't care, he doesn't care and that's all that matters. No one knows about your late nights in your basement bedroom.

You know it's wrong. You do. You're **disgusted** by your desire for your own brother by day.

And by night? He's yours; he's your only one. He's the one you think and dream about, he's the one you need to survive.

He's your brother and your **lover.**

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

_…"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."_


End file.
